hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here(that i'm aware of) Informal betting on formation date of first storm *Before May 1 - *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *June 1 to 10 - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *June 11 to 20 - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *June 21 to 30 - Allanjeffs 17:22 January 21, 2011 (UTC), Darren23 | 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *July 1 to 10 - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *July 11 to 20 - *July 21 to 31 - *August 1 to 10 - *August 11 to 20 - *August 21 to 31 - *September 1 to 30 - *After September 30 - *There will be no storms this year - Informal betting on dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year - *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *November 1 to 10 -Allan jeffs 17:24,January 21,2011(UTC) *November 11 to 20 - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC), Darren23 | 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - *Storm active at start of 2012 - Informal betting on the strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Arlene - *Bret - *Cindy - *Don - *Emily - *Franklin - HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Gert - Darren23 | 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *Harvey - I get a TON of bad feelings with this name. Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Irene - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Jose - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Katia - I will say this one. Allanjeffs 17:25 January 21 2011 (UTC) *Lee - Why not? HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Maria - *Nate - *Ophelia - *Philippe - *Rina - *Sean - *Tammy - *Vince - *Whitney - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form. Also, please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. ; ) *Arlene - Forms in February in the Northern Caribbean, makes landfall in Columbia as a cat. 3 Yqt1001 21:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Bret - *Cindy - *Don - *Emily - *Franklin - *Gert - *Harvey - *Irene - Hits Europe as a fully tropical hurricane. HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Jose - Spanning 27 days. HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Katia - Somehow manages to do the exact same track (not intensity) as Katrina...but upside down, leading to a Yucatan landfall. Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Lee - *Maria - Takes a bizzare track and does several landfalls. Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Nate - *Ophelia - *Philippe - *Rina - *Sean - *Tammy - *Vince - *Whitney - Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on storms with winds mentioned that have already formed. *less than 115 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - *140 - *145 - *150 - Doubt we'll get a Cat 5 this year, again. Darren23 | 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *155 - *160 - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *165 - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *170 - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *175 - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *180 - Allanjeffs 23:31, January 21 2011 (UTC) *185 - *190 - *195 - (record for the Atlantic) *200 - (record...unless you believe the pilots who flew into Camille... I happen to. SkyFury) *More than 200(highly unlikely) Informal betting on the lowest pressure Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction(such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960 - *955 - *950 - *945 - *940 - Darren23 | 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) *935 - *930 - *925 - HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *920 - *915 - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *912 - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *910 - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *905 - Allanjeffs 23:07 January 21, 2011 (UTC) *902 - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *900 - *895 - *890 - *885 - *880 - (record for the Atlantic) *875 - *870 - *Less than 870 - (world wide record - highly unlikely) Informal betting on final storm name No betting on storm names that have already been used. Sorry. *Arlene - *Bret - *Cindy - *Don - *Emily - *Franklin - *Gert - *Harvey - *Irene - *Jose - *Katia - *Lee - *Maria - Probably gonna be a ENSO-Neutral or a weak El Nino season. Darren23 | 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Nate - Allanjeffs 17:27 January 21 2011 (UTC) *Ophelia - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Philippe - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Rina - *Sean - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Tammy - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Vince - *Whitney - Not putting in the Greeks... Add them if you insist, but unless this is looking like 2005 leave them off here. Informal betting on longest lasting storm No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Arlene - *Bret - *Cindy - *Don - *Emily - *Franklin - *Gert - Allanjeffs 04:05 January 25 2011 (UTC) *Harvey - Jake52 10:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Irene - Ryan1000 20:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Jose - Yqt1001 15:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *Katia - HurricaneFiona 15:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Lee - *Maria - *Nate - *Ophelia - *Philippe - *Rina - *Sean - *Tammy - *Vince - *Whitney - Informal betting on number of retired names Starting with this year, I will add one more section to the betting pools - a betting pool betting on the number of retired names in the season(you can't bet on a number that's obvious based on storms that have already formed). -- Ryan1000 *No names - *1 name - Ryan1000 22:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *2 names - Yqt1001 02:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC), HurricaneSpin Talk to me 03:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *3 names - Allanjeffs 20:23,February 15, 2011 *4 names - *5 names - *more than 5 names(highly unlikely) Informal betting on final post-season report issued This betting pool is closed until January 2012.